


Secrets of the Past Revealed

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which certain family secrets come out and Draco is most displeased.</p>
<p>Written for the "Suddenly Siblings" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the Past Revealed

"No!" snapped Draco. "Under all circumstances, utterly, absolutely NO."

The Weasleys were staring at him with many horrid watery Weasley eyes. His mother was studiously not looking at anybody, especially not at Arthur Weasley. She just cleared her throat. "I'll be going then."

Draco whirled, clutching at her sleeve. "Mum! You can't leave me here!"

"We talked about it, Draco. Your fa-… Lucius won't want you at the manor now he knows."

"Mum-"

The dumpy Weasley woman stepped forward, offering him a shapeless brown something with a letter stitched on. "Welcome to the family, Draco. I made you a sweater."


End file.
